This invention relates generally to toilet lids, covers, and seats and, more particularly, to a toilet bowl cover apparatus that selectively covers a toilet bowl opening to prevent bacteria, germs, and human waste from direct or indirect contact with a toilet seat.
It is estimated that there are on average 50 bacteria per square inch on a toilet seat, the bacteria often being deposited thereon as a result of being stirred up when a toilet is flushed in order to dispose of fecal or urinary waste from a human being. Toilets in public restrooms are particularly susceptible to becoming quite unsanitary, in part because the may not be cleaned with frequency or the users of them may be less careful than at their own home. While there are actually objects in a person's home that are even larger havens of bacteria and germs, the toilet bowl and toilet seat are certainly havens for undesirable bacteria. Further,
Although products to separate a person's skin from contact with a toilet seat have been proposed in the art, such as full toilet seat covers and disposable paper liners, these devices merely attempt to block a user's skin from contact with the bacteria but do not actually prevent the bacteria from ever being deposited on the toilet seat. While toilets may have lids mounted atop respective toilet seats, closure thereof just blocks a view of the toilet bowl and seat but does not prohibit bacteria from being splashed onto the toilet seat when the toilet is flushed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a toilet cover apparatus that actually prevents communication between the toilet bowl and the toilet seat. Further, it would be desirable to have a toilet cover apparatus having a lid member that may be deployed beneath the toilet seat prior to flushing the contents collected in the toilet bowl.